Princess Truths
by xox Moony xox
Summary: After going on yet another secret mission to help Harry collect something, Ron storms off in a huff. Meanwhile one of occupiers of a painting adorning the Hogwarts walls seems very interested in giving Ron and Hermione’s love lives a helping hand.


Title: Princess Truths

Author's name: Heather

Email: feather@udatt.zzn.com

Rating: pg-13/12 for language.

Spoilers: PS, CoS, & PoZ.

Summery: The trio go on a secret midnight mission to retrieve something for Harry; Ron storms off after a disagreement and Hermione go's after him. After seeing this one of the inhabitants takes a sudden interest in the pair's relationship.

Ships: R/Hr, inklings of H/G.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing; J.K. Rowling is of course the wonderful woman who came up with the Harry Potter-verse.

Feedback: Of course, got to know what people think.

* * * * * *

There was a thud from a door a few feet away, their eyes flickered in that direction. "What was that?" came the first voice, followed shortly by a sigh made by the second voice. "I *told* you this was a bad idea." A third voice laughed lightly, "You always think it's a bad idea!" The second voice spoke again, "Oh shut up!" Voice number one chimed in again, "Shhhh… Filch."

A long silence followed as the three watched Mrs Norris stalk her way down the corridor followed closer by Filch, holding a lamp at head height, scanning every nook and cranny of the dark corridor. Mrs Norris held back sniffing around at their feet, purring a little, then made her way back to Filch as he disappeared out of sight.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Are you wearing perfume again?" Ron exclaimed letting out the breath he'd been holding. "I think Mrs Norris liked it."

Hermione shook he head, at least Ron thought she did, then nudged him gently in the ribs. "Or you didn't shower."

Harry ignored their bickering and kept looking around the corridor, keeping an eye out for anything, they were hidden under the invisibility cloak, but it was safer to steer clear of teachers if possible. The ghosts too, Peeves had a tendency to hear their footsteps. Then again he heard everything, and he loved to make everyone know if someone was causing trouble. Edging forward slightly he looked up and down again, Ron and Hermione quietened down and followed his lead as they started down the corridor again.

"It's too dark… I can't see," Ron muttered as he nearly tripped over Harry's feet. "I can't even see my hand in front of my face…"

Hermione grabbed his arm as he nearly lost his footing at the edge of a staircase. "Harry said, we can't use our wands, no matter how much we need light… this is meant to be-"

"Secret!" Harry joined in. "So keep it down…"

"Sorry," Hermione whispered and nudged Ron yet again, he grunted a little as they followed Harry. Hermione tried to keep her mind on their 'mission' as Harry had called it, but her eyes kept wandering to the paintings lining the walls, one just to her left especially stood out. It was of a Princess in a tower; she was leaning out of the window looking across a fresh green stretch of grass to where a Prince was riding over to her. The Princess locked eyes with Hermione and smiled brightly, her eyes glittering, then she mouthed 'I know something you don't know'. Hermione blinked and shook her head, how could the Princess see her if they were under the invisibility cloak? She shrugged it off and kept walking.

Several minutes later, Harry stopped then and stepped into an empty classroom, it was their Transfiguration room. "No McGonagall," he said under his breath. Hermione checked around for any signs of a ginger tabby cat, then smiled as Harry lifted the invisibility cloak from their heads. "Okay, now to phase two."

"Which is?" Ron asked raising one of his eyebrows, looking almost as if they'd grabbed him on the way past, not filling him in. He perched himself on the edge of a desk blowing his floppy red fringe from his eyes. Hermione just smiled in his direction as she walked to Professor McGonagall's desk with Harry.

Moving a few pieces of parchment Harry's face broke out into an almighty grin. "Got it."

"Good," Hermione nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ron's green eyes flashed with jealousy a moment, then realising, he began to feel himself blushing, heat spreading throughout his face and gradually to his ears. Thank the Lord it was dark in the classroom. He cleared his throat, demanding their attention. "So now you're all 'good work, Harry' when before you were whining and saying how wrong it was! Hermione Granger you amaze me!"

She shook her head and looked at Harry again, in the attempt to ignore him. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think this is all." Harry replied and tucked the piece of parchment away within his robes; he kept looking through the things upon the desk. "I'm never doing this again."

"Stealing from McGonagall, I don't know." Ron snorted. "Our own Head of House!"

Hermione turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Taking the moral high ground is *so* not you Ron, you were all for this an hour ago."

"I changed my mind," muttering, Ron got back to his feet and started back for the door, he pulled it open and took his wand from inside his robes as he stepped into the corridor. He heard Hermione call his name; but ignored her and carried on walking letting his hand run along the damp stone of the walls.

*She does care you know…* Ron spun on his heal, hearing the voice. "Who's there?" he asked hoarsely, the corridor fell into an eerie silence. He rubbed his tired eyes, being up at midnight was beginning to pay its price, and he blinked a little adjusting himself to the gloom.

*Would I lie to you? She was writing it in her diary last night, I often watch her… your sister knows.*

The voice again, Ron shook his head, it was late he could easily be imagining it. But it didn't stop him from asking. "Ginny?"

*Yes*

The voice replied. That was it, he was officially going mad. Ron turned away then a painting caught his attention, the Princess was waving at him from within her tower. Then seeing that he'd spotted her she stopped and smiled, she let her hands rest on the sill of the window as she studied him. "What?"

The Princess laughed. "I told her earlier."

"Told who?" Ron was confused; he closed his eyes and leant against the stone, he could hear the Princesses voice right in his ear.

"Why did you leave them? Scared? That's not like you… I know that," she laughed gently. "I watch you too. When you sleep. I can see your dreams."

"Stop!" Ron darted away from the wall and dashed down the corridor, leaving the Princess behind him, as he screeched to a halt at the stairs he tripped up on the edge of his robes. Looking through the curtains of his hair he watched as his wand fell down the staircase almost in slow motion. "Typical," he growled a little under his breath.

Clambering back to his feet, he sighed gently.

"RON!"

He jumped up and spun around, his eyes widening. "What?!" Hermione was running towards him, her brown eyes glittering ferociously in the dark, and her hair bouncing. She eventually came to a stop about a foot from him. "What?" He repeated.

"Where did you go? I mean…" she paused, her breath catching from all the running she'd being doing. "Filch might have seen you!" she eventually exploded.

"He might see you," Ron said quietly. "You're here now, no invisibility cloak."

"If one of us goes down, we all do," she replied almost in a Three Musketeers style, a smile played on her lips as she looked at him.

"Where's Harry?" he asked flatly attempting not to grin and hug her, the temptation was great, but he was still thinking over what the Princess had said. "Did he leave you?"

Hermione shook her head and tugged on his arm. "No, let's just go."

"My wand…" he turned to the stairs and looked down them, it was too dark to see anything, although he was adjusted to the light now, the bottom of the stairs were swathed in darkness. Edging closer he took a few steps down, he could feel Hermione's presence behind him, her breathing still a little heavy. He squinted his eyes and moved his hand to the banister as he made his way further down.

"Ron…" Hermione suddenly whispered. "Get back here," he heard as she ran to him, her shoes clacking against the floor, as she reached him looking into his eyes, she added, "Mrs Norris."

Ron looked back up the staircase, then grabbing Hermione's hand he ran with her down into the darkness, it was leading them towards the dungeons. He spun her around as he backed into a corner, they were facing each other, both breathing heavy as they heard Filch's voice from the top of the stairs. "There had better not be anyone down there!" Ron closed his eyes praying he'd go away. He heard Hermione squeal slightly, she didn't want to get caught, and she moved closer to him, their noses were near enough touching as footsteps echoed around them.

Filch was coming down the stairs. "Hello?!" he bellowed from a spot a few feet from them, and Ron felt Hermione squeeze his hands tightly. "Bloody students… think they can outwit me." Filch muttered as he moved past their hiding place. A few moments silence followed then Filch spoke again. "I've got your wand, you midget, no way you're getting out of it. Dumbledore's hearing about this when morning comes."

Ron clenched his fists a little, then stopped as soon as he felt Hermione lace her fingers with his. "Don't panic," she whispered very softly.

Minutes passed and all they could hear was Filch pacing back and forth the corridor and each other's breathing. Eventually he gave up and headed back upstairs dragging Mrs Norris with him, although she was reluctant, probably the scent of Hermione's perfume again.

They waited a little longer until they were sure it was safe, then Ron pushed himself away from her. "Bloody git's got my wand! That's it, I'm done for… I'm gonna be expelled!"

Hermione was looked up the stairs almost lost in a dream world. "Hope Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower okay."

"Oh of course, it's all about Harry! I'm the one who's wand got picked up by Mr Evil himself and all you can do is worry about Harry!" Ron stormed up the staircase, leaving her stood staring. "That's just typical! One of those nights then!"

"Ron! Don't leave me!" she squeaked and chased after him.

They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower in silence, until they reached the painting. The fat lady glared at the two, the 'what are you doing out of bed' stare, then smiled a little. "Password?"

"Fortuna Major!" Hermione said with a smile, a moment later the painted moved to reveal the doorway and they walked inside. The common room was empty except for the crackling of the fire. Hermione headed for the stair to her dormitory, then turned back to Ron, who was slumping down into a chair by the fire. "Ron, I'm sorry…"

He shrugged.

"Will you check on Harry? I want to know he's okay," she said quietly as she sat herself on the bottom step.

"Go yourself," Ron said coldly pulling his robes around him.

She looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He closed his eyes, moving a little so that he sank into the chair more. It was comfy that way.

"Ron, talk to me," her voice failed a little as she spoke, "Please."

Ron sighed and turned his head to look at her, he opened an eye lazily and studied her form. Her brown frizzy hair was more messy than usual, and her eyes were a little watery. Was she crying? No, she wouldn't be. He closed his eye again and licked his lips a little.

"Ron?" he heard her ask again, it came out softly, rather raspy. She was crying, or on the verge of it.

*Good,* Ron thought, *about time too.*

"Don't ignore me… I didn't… didn't mean it," it was the sob that followed that which made Ron falter a little; he ignored it and bit his lip. "Fine!" he heard her say, another sob followed and she ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Ron opened his eyes and looked over to where she'd just been sat. "I'm sorry Herm…" he said under his breath as he took his gaze to the painting above the fire place.

"That was pathetic!" the princess said, she was perched on a fence outlining a field in the painting. "You made the poor girl cry."

"She deserved it," Ron replied harshly looking away from the painting, the last thing he needed was a lecture from an imaginary person.

The Princess hopped off the fence and settled herself on the grass, resting her head in her hands so she could study him. "No one deserves that… and please don't tell me that didn't hurt you deep inside, to hear her sobbing like that… if I shut up now, you'd still be able to hear her. If there's one thing I know a lot about, Ron, it is matters of the heart."

"What are you trying to say?" Ron looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"You haven't figured that out?"

He shook his head getting up, then reached for the painting and took it from the wall placing it picture side down. "I don't want to listen to you anymore," he walked to the stairs and headed up to his dorm, reaching the top he looked around, Neville was snoring lightly in his bed, occasionally turning over. Harry was fast asleep too, in his own bed. Ron frowned and walked over to Harry's bed, he got down onto his knees and peered under the bed looking around for the parchment Harry had taken, he grasped it and pulled it out studying it carefully. He knotted his eyebrows together in confusion and walked to the window, letting the moonlight fall over it. 

Slowly sitting on the window seat he pulled his knees up to his chest and began to read.

*

Hermione pulled her covers over her head and rolled onto her front, a tear dripped down onto the crisp white sheets, she sniffed. "Stop, you have to stop," she said to herself. Pulling her diary out from underneath her pillow, she smiled a little, then reached for a quill on her bedside table. She stared at the blank sheet of paper, then began to write.

*Dear diary,

Today was interesting… I think Ron is jealous of Harry. Not quite sure why though… but I hurt his feelings…*

A tear dripped down onto the page and the ink smudged, she sighed a little and rubbed it with her finger. Then carried on writing.

*I love Harry I really do, but I think Ron assumes a have a crush, I only love Harry as a friend. I could never imagine us together… urrgghh… After we carried out our plan to get that letter for Harry, Ron got all jealous and stormed off. I went after him, took a while for Harry to persuade me though. Filch nearly caught Ron and me in the corridor leading to the dungeons. I just want to say, near death experiences…

Well not death, near being caught experiences, can really bring you close to a person… Ron and I were nose to nose in the corner of the corridor, and… wow!

Ooh, I need to check on Harry… I'll be back…*

She put down her quill and threw the covers off herself, the tears had stopped now, and she jumped out of her bed then pausing at the mirror she brushed away a tear that still remained. Then she headed back down to the common room. Treading lightly as she went she used her hands to guide her down, it was quite dark, the fire was obviously dimming. Reaching the bottom she stepped into the common room, the first thing she saw being the painting on the floor, she frowned in confusion then walked over to it and put it back up. Staring at it a little she put her fingers to her lips then walked to the stairs leading to the boys dorm, she took a deep breath and headed upstairs.

She moved around the edge of the wall as she reached the top, it was the first time she'd been into their dorm, she saw Harry on the other side of the room, lay on his back sleeping silently. Hermione glanced around a little, finding it interesting to see the room at last.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice came from the other side of the room. "What are you doing in here?"

She turned to look at him her heart skipping a beat; she put her hand to her chest and bit her lip. "Ron…"

"Yeah, this is my dorm too," he said quietly from where he was sat on the edge of his bed.

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see if… if Harry was okay… check he got back safely," she stepped closer to his bed. "I've never been in here before," running a hand through her hand she stopped at the foot of his bed.

"Well for one, you're not meant to be in here."

"I know that," nodding, she laughed gently.

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head. "Do you want anything else?"

"Can I talk to you? Downstairs?" she asked hopefully.

He shrugged then got up from the bed, fiddling with the buttons on his pyjama top. He didn't say anything but headed to the stairs then disappeared from her sight. Hermione took yet another deep breath before following him, reaching the bottom she looked at him sat in front of the fire messing with his Wizards Chess set, he really loved that.

"Want to play?" she asked settling herself beside him.

Ron shook his head, then brushed his hair from his forehead. "It'll take too long."

In the attempt to make conversation, she smiled and said, "Well I couldn't sleep anyway… got all night."

"Yeah…"

"Ron, I *am* sorry you know."

"It'd help if you stopped saying it and did something about it," he said looking up at her, his green eyes were cloudy. Biting his lip gently he picked up one of the Knights from his Chess set, examining it.

She watched, trying to decide what to do next. "Ron!" she said sternly, taking the Knight from him. "I don't like Harry."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered and proceeded to pick up one of the Queens.

Taking that from him also she placed it next to the Knight beside her. "Don't mess, listen to me."

He was going to listen to her before he heard the faint voice of the fat lady say 'password' on the other side of the door. They both looked over, Hermione edging closer to Ron, feeling a little anxious. Minutes later, a red-haired girl walked into the common room straightening her robes a little.

"Ginny?!" Ron exclaimed. "Where have you been?!"

Ginny stared at them open-mouthed then stifled a giggle. "Look at you two all cosy by the fire in your night clothes," she shook her head. "And it's non of your business," with that she stuck her tongue out at Ron, winked at Hermione, and disappeared to her dorm.

Hermione moved away from Ron again, smoothing out her dressing gown, she eventually raised her gaze to find him looking confused. "I think she's sneaking around with a guy from one of the other houses," he said suddenly.

"Ron, she's only twelve… she wouldn't be interested in-"

"Well you are, and you're only thirteen," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Take Harry for example."

"I just told you I wasn't interesting in him, and I'm fourteen next week, thank you."

"Bet its Malfoy," he growled ignoring her comments.

"Ginny wouldn't be interested in Draco, there's no way."

"You're wrong," Ron got to his feet and went to the window looking out. He let his fingers glide again the cool pane of glass, cold beneath his touch. Leaning against the wall, he stared out at the Quidditch pitch, his eyes not even flickering when Hermione touched his cheek tenderly. He eventually closed his eyes when she traced it back and forth, it was wrong, but he liked it. The smoothness of her skin felt heavenly. "I want to play Quidditch… when Wood leaves this year there'll be an opening."

"You a Keeper, huh?" her voice was quiet. "Fred and George… would they like you on the team?"

"I don't care… I want to do it, prove myself."

"If you want to prove yourself, find your own talent." Hermione replied letting her hand drop, instead brushing against his arm lightly.

Ron turned his head to look at her. "But what is it? Look at you Herm, you're book girl, you're amazing. Harry's just Harry, the famous Mr Potter," he blinked and looked down. "What am I? Just another Weasley. That's all I ever am. Never special. Tomorrow I'm gonna end up expelled, at least I'll be the first to do that."

She sighed then kissed his hand as she lifted it up. "You won't be expelled, I promise you," she whispered and stepped away from him and to the stairs. "Goodnight, Ron."

He watched silently as she went up the stairs, "Sweet dreams."

*

CLINK.

Everyone looked up from his or her breakfast plate and to the teacher's table, Dumbledore was rising to his feet slowly, looking every one of the students over. "I have a few announcements," said Dumbledore, "I have been informed that students were wandering the corridors again last night. Mr Filch kindly told me of this, this morning. I beg you not to wander the school at night, and please do *stay* in your dormitories and common room."

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet moments later. "I'd like to see Ronald Weasley after breakfast please."

Harry blinked and looked over to Hermione on the other side of the table, Ron hadn't joined them for breakfast, something about being too tired. Hermione shrugged and looked down at her empty plate, proceeding to play with her fork. Harry frowned then turned back to look at Professor McGonagall. Should he say that Ron wasn't there? Or go and get him as soon as they were free to leave?

"That will be all," Dumbledore said as he moved from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was still looking at them all as she sat back down. Moments later a screech was heard and an owl came swooping down over the Hufflepuff table; everyone's eyes cast upward as another six dozen or so swooped in, a lot less than a usual Monday.

Harry backed away from the table as a lump of grey feathers nearly landed in the jug of orange juice, raising an eyebrow he looked closer.

"Is it Errol?" asked Hermione as she leant across the table, trying to see between the plate of bread rolls and Harry's glass.

Lifting a limp grey wing, Harry nodded slowly. "He's going to be a goner soon."

"Excuse me!" Percy's voice came from a few seats away, then he reached across several students plates and hauled Errol up off the table and untied the letter from his foot. Hermione took him from Percy quickly and looked over his messy feathers. Harry on the other hand watched as Percy read the letter, his eyes darting back and forth the parchment. He let out the occasional gasp and tutted at random intervals.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked as she stopped and stood behind him, reading over his shoulder. "Is someone in trouble?"

Percy looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Do you mind?" he moved the parchment from her sight as he read it over again. "It's not for you."

She shook her head, then squeezed herself onto the bench between Harry and Neville so she could get a better look at Errol. He let out a faint noise that vaguely resembled a hoot. "He'll be OK," said Ginny with a stern nod. "If he's hooting, he's fine."

Hermione didn't look so sure as she rose from the table. "You need to get him back to the owlery," she said picked up her glass and taking a last sip. "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"About Ron?" Harry asked her raising his eyes from the frail Errol.

"No," Hermione replied then walked away and to the teacher's table.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ginny, he didn't know anything of what had happened after Hermione had left to find Ron, but obviously something had. Why did McGonagall want to see him? And why was he skipping breakfast? That was almost as bad as Neville doing the same, pretty unimaginable.

Ginny wasn't bothered about her brother, she was too interesting in the letter Percy had, especially when he got up from the table and just walked out of the great hall. Then it was her turned to look at Harry and shrug. The two laughed, then headed off to their first lessons.

*

Quill in hand, Harry set to work on writing up the notes Professor McGonagall had just asked the class to do. Hermione was just placing hers down at a desk on the other side of the room; she always finished a long time before everyone else. Ron was staring at McGonagall with a blank expression; he'd arrived in the lesson twenty minutes late, so he'd missed most of what she'd said. Hermione was refusing to help him as usual and looking away every time he started speaking.

"Hermione…" Harry heard Ron whisper. "Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not helping you," came her quiet reply.

"But-"

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I'd appreciate it if you stopped whispering and concentrated on the work," Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to their desk, she tapped her finger against Ron's parchment, the 'eyes down' action. She had a grudge against him at that moment you could tell, and Harry still didn't know why. "Remember to stay behind after," Professor McGonagall added then walked away and around the desks, looking at everyone else's work.

The lesson was soon over and they were all clearing away their book, quills, and parchment. Ron sat at his desk looking miserable as Hermione made her way past him and over to Harry. Reaching him, she smiled. "Defence Against the Dark Arts next, we better hurry, don't want to be late."

Harry threw a glance over to Ron. "Should we wait for-"

"He'll be OK on his own," said Hermione and she walked away from Harry and out of the classroom.

Harry shook his head and followed her slowly, leaving Ron alone in the classroom with Professor McGonagall.

Ron sank lower into his seat as McGonagall advanced on him; she stopped directly in front of him, he gulped. Then she moved her hand under her robes and pulled something out. "Your wand, Mr Weasley," she said as she placed it down in front of him, putting her fingers together as she looked at him over the top of her glasses. "Professor Dumbledore handed it over to me, thought it best I dealt with the situation," she laughed dryly. "Yourself, Mr Potter, and Miss Granger never seem to be out of trouble, do you?"

"Harry and Hermione had nothing to do with it," he replied looking up at her.

"Miss Granger already told me she was with you, also that if you got detention, she wanted it too. Mr Potter I assumed was involved, but I suppose if you say he wasn't, I can't punish him," glancing up a moment she sighed. "You have a weeks detention alongside Miss Granger helping Professor Snape in the dungeons after classes."

Nothing could be worse, Ron groaned as he slipped down in his seat. Why did it have to be detention involving Snape? OK they had broken the rules, but that was just unfair. Snape? He groaned again.

"Now get to class, before you're late for that one too."

With that Ron jumped up, grabbing his wand, and ran out of the room and down the corridor. As he reached the door of the room, he checked his watch, only a minute late. Opening the door he a little he slid in and sat down on an empty stool beside Hermione, Harry was sat on the other side of her. She looked at him and smiled a little, then mouthed, 'have you got your wand?' Ron nodded and smiled back, 'detention?' she persisted; he also nodded to that. Hermione nodded in return then turned her attention to Professor Lupin again. Ron did the same.

Lunchtime rolled on quicker than expected and the three headed to the Great Hall to indulge themselves, Ron especially needing it after skipping breakfast. Hermione was filling Harry in on what had happened the previous night as they sat down at the table next to Neville and Seamus, she neglected to mention the fact that she and Ron had got extremely close in the corner. "We got back OK, I was worried about you though Harry," she finished.

Ron dropped into his seat and frowned in Hermione's direction. Harry looked embarrassed, nevertheless forgot about it as Ginny made herself comfortable next to Hermione, separating the two. She tucked into the food, piling her plate high, Ron had never seen her eat so much.

"I was thinking we could go and see Hagrid after classes," Harry said as he put his fork down to take a drink of water.

"Detention," Ron and Hermione replied together. Ginny tutted.

"Oh, I didn't realise, I'll go on my own then," replied Harry, ignoring Ginny. He sipped at his cup of water as Ginny helped herself to one of his sausages. "I wanted to ask him a few things."

Hermione looked interested. "About what, Harry?"

"Nothing important."

Ron looked at him as he munched on a piece of bread and butter, Harry had to be lying, he didn't just go down to Hagrid's nowadays to talk about just *anything.* It was always something Harry needed to know about his parents or Hogwarts.

"You know we would normally join you," Hermione continued, she wasn't as observant as to how Harry had shrugged it off.

"I know," Harry nodded. "I think I might go now," with that he got up and walked away from the table.

Ron looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrow in bewilderment. She cleared her throat then put a book on the table. "Must have been something in the letter, wants time alone."

"He'd usually tell us," he replied, at least Ron had thought Harry would.

"Ron, it's not everyday a old letter turns up that your father wrote to your mother back when they were in school."

"I read it, it's not that amazing."

Looking up she locked eyes with him, her bottom lip quivering a little. What was wrong with her lately? "Of course it is. His parents are dead!"

Ron took his eyes downward to look at his hands, he'd said a stupid thing, and he hadn't even thought it over. "Didn't think…" he muttered meekly.

"I know," replied Hermione, "I'm going to the common room, are you coming?" she picked her book back up and tucked it under her arm, then swept her hair from her eyes with her hand as she looked over at him. "I'll help you with your Potions homework."

Hermione.

Help.

This couldn't be missed. Ron scrambled to his feet, his plate clattering as he knocked it on the table, his knife and fork fell to the floor and he rushed to pick them up again. "I'll meet you there," he heard from above him, he mumbled something in reply and saw Hermione's feet walk from the table. Getting to his feet he came face-to-face with Malfoy.

"Weasley's got a crush," Malfoy said looking at him in disgust.

Ron gritted his teeth, he hated Malfoy so much, and he was always insulting his family. It had got old, and very quickly. "What?" he growled.

Malfoy smiled slyly. "You heard, Weasley."

"I don't have a crush," he said sternly.

"On the Mudblood," Malfoy looked over to the main doors where Hermione had just gone.

Ron felt himself blush again, not a good thing especially in front of Malfoy. The anger was there too, if he didn't control himself he'd be on Malfoy in seconds. He shook his head then stormed away. "Never call her that again!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked away and to Gryffindor Tower.

*

Hermione sat in the centre of her bed, legs crossed beneath her, before her there was a copy of Intermediate Transfiguration which she was reading intently. It had been a hard evening, cleaning out cauldrons down in the dudgeons was not fun, especially as Snape was watching over them closely. Ron had been awfully quiet too, avoiding eye contact and only speaking if she'd asked him a direct question. It was weird for Ron; he usually never shut up. 

Looking around at the room, she took in the other beds, everyone else was asleep. She and Ron had parted ways in the common room about fifteen minutes ago, with him only muttering a sleepy 'g'night'. It was upsetting really, but she'd decided to try and ignore it. Casting her eyes back to the book she looked at the sketch on the right page.

"Hermione?"

She jumped a little on the bed, moving her gaze to the door, Ron was stood there his eyes downcast, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look up at all, it was if he was embarrassed to admit he was even standing there. Edging closer on her hands and knees she stopped as she reached the edge of her bed. "Ron? Everything OK?"

Gradually he brought his gaze to meet hers, his cheeks were flushed, his hair untidy as if he'd been tossing and turning in bed for a long time. Impossible as they'd only parted ways twenty minutes ago now.

"Ron?" she pressed, patting the bed beside her.

After another five minutes of desperate pleading Ron sat down beside her, Hermione sighed as he did so then pulled him further onto the bed and closed the drapes around them. They were hidden in darkness. She could hear her heartbeat quickening, and her breath started to catch. She put her hand to her mouth a moment to try and calm herself, then whispered again. "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong…" replied Ron in a whisper, "I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?" Hermione asked, pulling her wand from under her pillow.

There was a long silence until light exploded from the end of her wand, Ron jumped, startled, then locked his eyes with hers, almost as if he was trying to tell her everything without speaking. Her wand flickered in the darkness as they continued to stare at each other. Hermione was beginning to notice things, like the flecks of hazel in his green eyes, and the way his eyes sparkled in the darkness. She felt a grin spreading across her face. He was going to see it, she didn't want him too.

"Did you come here for a reason?"

"What?!" Ron asked loudly as if he'd been knocked from a dream, then clapped his hand to his mouth and muttered through his fingers. "Sorry… forgot…"

She nodded, telling him it was OK with one movement, then she persisted. "Was there?"

He shifted uncomfortably and their hands brushed, there was another moment of silence as Ron mustered up the courage to speak, then he opened his mouth to say something, it turned into a sigh and he looked away from her.

Hermione saddened a little, she couldn't keep this up much longer, hold the entire conversation and he was the one who had appeared at her dorm, bordering on midnight. Maybe if they went to the common room it'd be easier as it had been the previous night. Or maybe not, Ron probably just needed company, who was she to deny it to him. It *was* Ron after all, clumsy, always joking around, Ron. The sixth Weasley child. The boy with the flaming red hair and the emerald eyes that made her tremble when he was angry, and send shivers down her spine when he smiled.

What?!

No. No, they didn't. Ron's eyes *did not* do that to her. What was she thinking?

Heat gradually rose up her neck and she felt her face flush, the heat was too much, and she was hidden away with Ron within the drapes of her bed. His eyes were back on her, she could feel him staring, her heart quickened again. "Please… tell me," she eventually got out in a shy whisper.

"I need to talk to you about something," stated Ron. "It's not really important, but I need to."

"I'm listening Ron," she reassured him.

"OK," his nod was stern, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Ginny was talking to me last night, and she mentioned something about you, how you had something you needed to tell me or wanted to tell me anyway. But then she said how I was not supposed to say anything to you about it and just wait," he chewed on his lip. "We both know I'm no good at waiting… so, I thought if there is something, maybe it would be better if you got it off your mind and just came out with it."

Hermione swallowed loudly as she thought over what to say in reply. "No, Ron… it's… there's nothing, nothing at all," she came out with eventually.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron, his voice cracking as he did so, he cleared his throat again then smiled shyly, a little embarrassed.

Nodding she moved on the bed, rolling onto her front propping herself up on her elbows, and looking up at him. It was then that Ron's calm look faltered and he scrambled towards the drapes.

"I should go," he spluttered, "shouldn't be in here."

"NO!" Hermione sat up again grasping the sleeve of his pyjamas. "Don't go, not yet!" suddenly realisation came crashing down, and she clapped her hand to her mouth. She had just shouted that.

Ron stared at her with a pained expression, thanks to her he was about to get caught. There was the sound of springs moving in one of the beds in the room, then sheets being moved, closely followed by the sound of someone pulling open their drapes.

"Hermione?" came the soft voice.

It was Lavender.

Edging towards the headboard, Ron was holding a breath, gradually making himself go a nice shade of blue. He let it go and a little whimper came with it. "Shhhh…" Hermione put her finger to her lips and glared at him, then mouthed. 'Hide.'

He shrugged a dazed expression on his face. 'Hide where?' he mouthed, 'there's no where to go."

Then the drapes around them were pulled open and Lavender peered in. "Hermione, are you -- ooh!" she stifled a giggle. "Sorry, I'll just…" pointing over her shoulder she backed off a little. "Go back to sleep," she turned to go back to her bed, then suddenly looked back. "Can you keep it down, or take it downstairs?" then she went back to her own bed.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Hermione said. "Shall we go to the common room?" Ron didn't get a chance to answer, she was already dragging him out of the dorm and down the stairs before she finished the sentence. Reaching the bottom she turned back to look him in the eyes. "Now, why were you trying to run away?"

"No reason," he replied moving himself around her attempting to make a break for his dormitory, she jumped in front of him. "Hermione, just let me go."

"No!" she said sternly, once again grasping the sleeve of his pyjamas, then pulling him back. "You came to see me, and I would like to know why."

Ron looked perplexed. "I already told you once, just waiting for you to insight me."

She lowered her eyes, taking a deep breath, then tightening her grip she got up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment. Hermione Granger was kissing Ron Weasley. She took a second to go over this in her mind then pulled away with a jerk, whispering. "See you in the morning, Ron," then she ran up the stairs and back to her dormitory.

*

It was eight the next evening before Ron and Hermione faced each other again, they were sharing occasional looks across the common room as Harry was attempting to tell Ron something about his next Quidditch game. Ron was oblivious to Harry. Hermione on the other hand was hiding her face in a book, casting the odd glance over the top of the dog-eared pages.

Ron looked down at his hands, his mind debating to whether he should talk to her or not, telling Harry wasn't an option at all, no matter how much help he needed. Talking about his love life was not a Harry thing, and definitely not a Hermione thing given the circumstances. So who on earth he could talk to, he didn't know.

"Ron, are you listening to me?" Harry's voice drummed through Ron's head disrupting his train of thought.

"I'm… going outside, Harry, see you later," was his reply as he got to his feet and headed for the portrait hole, as he walked he caught Hermione's eye and smiled a little. Her reaction was something that could only be captured in a photo; she'd jumped slightly, eyebrows raised, but a frail smile gracing her lips. She had also rose to her feet as if to pack her books away, then followed him away from the common room five minutes later.

They met up in the corridor next to the Great Hall, probably the wrong place, but that was where they'd ended up.

Ron was first to speak.

"So…" he said in a patronising tone, then continued to circle her in an interrogation style. "What was with the kiss, Miss Granger?"

"Why, do you have a problem with it?" she replied in much the same manner.

"No," was the simple reply. "But you haven't answered my question."

She blinked a few times, obviously thinking over what to say. "Can't force me too."

"True."

"So really, I have answered it."

"It's not good enough," Ron said, his voice wavering, he wanted to know, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Shaking her head Hermione looked him over. "Would you kill me if I did it again?"

Again with the blinking, Ron seemed dumbstruck, and then he cleared his throat and muttered. "No way…"

Hermione smiled lightly and Ron's heart began to race, he could hear it echoing around his head. Then his hands started to get clammy. Was she going to kiss him again? Maybe she was just toying with him; there was a huge possibility. He watched as her eyes flicked to his lips and as she took her gaze away again, adjusting her robes. Then it happened, out of the blue. She turned back to him, stepped closer, leant up and let her lips brush against his gently.

Ron's heart felt almost as if it was going to explode, he wasn't sure what to do, and he hadn't expected this. After a few unsure seconds he pulled away and looked at her, and she looked hurt. It was a 'don't you want to kiss me' type of expression. He panicked inwardly. Should he kiss her, or would it get complicated? Thinking that over he decided he didn't mind if it *was* complicated, so leant in closer, kissing her lips gently. She kissed back softly, letting her hands trail up his back and rest wrapped around his neck loosely, as he brought his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

Hermione pressed herself against him, although inexperienced in this area, it seemed to be getting easier. She fought the urge to get her tongue involved, and pulled away from the kiss very slowly. "You didn't kill me," she said under her breath.

"No," shaking his head, Ron smiled. "Said I wouldn't."

"That's good."

He took his gaze downwards and bit his lip; he could feel his ears burning, of all the times to go red. "Think we should go back?" he muttered.

"I don't know," replied Hermione distantly. "Maybe."

He looked at her and saw she was studying the walls carefully and gradually walking over to one of the paintings nearest the Great Hall's main doors.

"Have you seem this?" she asked.

He followed her over, standing just behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What exactly?"

She pointed in front of her. There was a painting of a river, and next to the river was sat the Princess, Ron recognised her smile. "I think she's following me around," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Or me."

Hermione shifted her eyes to him, a frown appearing. "What do you mean?"

"Just that I've seen her around the paintings a lot, obviously likes exploring, and I thought she was stuck in that tower," shrugging a little he walked away from Hermione.

She turned around and smiled at him. "You were right, we really *should* head back. It's late and I have studying to do. Oh…" grinning Hermione started down the corridor. "And I need to talk to Harry about that letter, to make sure Professor McGonagall knows he doesn't have it. I'm not encouraging rule breaking of course, Ron, so don't get any bright ideas!" she laughed. "I just remembered, I also needed to finish off a little of my Divination homework, there was a piece I left out!"

Now there was the old Hermione again, Ron was sure she'd disappeared these last few days. He liked the new her too of course, after all the new Hermione seemed to like him very much. He hung back a little and watched her walk away, grinning ear to ear. He laughed lightly.

"Hmmm… nice," the Princess said from behind him.

Startled, Ron turned to the painting. "What does that mean?"

She smiled at him and tossed her dark hair. "I don't explain things I just say them," was her reply. "And you had better go after her, she won't be happy to find you not behind her."

That was true, he raced away from the painting and after Hermione, taking her hand as he reached her. She seemed a little shocked at first, but then smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

They walked back to the common room hand-in-hand, and then he helped her through the portrait hole. As they both arrived back in the common room they looked around, it was near enough empty compared to how it had been fifteen minutes ago, only about six people were in there. Harry had moved from where he'd been sitting and was now beside the fire playing exploding snap with Ginny, there were two first year girls sat near the window whispering, and two seventh years sat on one of the couches writing a letter.

Hermione glanced at Ron then went over to where Harry and Ginny were. "Having fun?" she asked seating herself next to Ginny.

He walked across and perched on the arm of the couch nearest them, watching over their game. Hermione was looking at Ginny's cards with her, the two laughing whenever Harry lost. Ron just rested his head in his hands, watching contentedly.

Half an hour later Harry got bored of losing and headed off to bed, it took another five minutes to get rid of Ginny, who had actually ran after Harry to talk to him about something. The four other Gryffindors residing in the common room didn't look like they were leaving any time soon, so Ron tried to ignore them and moved to sit next to Hermione, where Ginny had been. She looked up at him then rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there in silence, just revelling in the happenings of the week in their minds.

It had been, without doubt, and interesting week so far, and it could only get better.


End file.
